


Project Q

by SevenPercentCatherine



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Flirting, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenPercentCatherine/pseuds/SevenPercentCatherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The working title is awful, and I apologize. </p><p>Q is working late, and everyone's favourite double-o agent drops by to bother him. Or something like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Q

Q was working late. Surrounded by the glass walls of the offices, completely absorbed in the code he was running and this earl grey tea; he had barely noticed the goodbyes exchanged as the rest of Q branch headed home for the night hours earlier. He was sitting in his chair, the lights from his desk lamp and the laptop shining up on his face the only glow in the long room. And he was still sitting there, completely absorbed in his work, when a certain mischievous double-o entered the Q branch offices at something past 2 in the morning.

"It’s a bit late for you to still be here, Quartermaster." James Bond intoned to the all but empty room as he walked in.

Q looked up from his laptop and smirked. If there was anyone who would pick up on his preference to “Q” instead of “Quartermaster” it would be Bond. And if there was anyone who would come sauntering into Q branch at 2 in the morning, it would be Bond as-well.

"I could well say the same to you, OO7." Q cocked his head in Bond’s direction as he spoke, punctuating the suspicious nature of Bond’s late night visit with a well-aimed nod at the clock and raised eyebrow as he took another swallow of tea.

Bond shrugged good-naturedly as he walked up to stand beside Q’s desk. Something about his grin looked terribly dishonest to Q but, with OO7, he was cautions to know why.

"Can’t a double-o agent visit his Quartermaster in the early hours of the morning without it having an ulterior motive?" Bonds’ grin widened and he put his hands in his trouser pockets as he spoke.

"Double-o seven, you have never not had an ulterior motive." Q stares Bond straight in the eyes, but his mirth is not lost on the spy; and James rocks back on his heels and laughs at what, aside from the still present smirk, would otherwise be a leveling glare from Q.

"I suppose you’re rather correct to think so," he laughs. His eyes dance, and Q thinks it’s entirely unfair that someone as dangerous and Bond should have a grin so disarming.

"but the truth . . " he continues "is that I just got back from China and I thought I’d stop by and see how my favorite Quartermaster was doing." 

"At 2 in the morning?" Q asks incredulously.

"It’s not like there’s a lot of lights on, I could see who was home from a mile away." Bond canters his head in Q’s direction and Q suddenly finds himself on the receiving end of one of his patented stares. The one Bond usually saves for women when he’s trying to convince them they matter enough to him for them to tell him their secrets.

Q decides he has too many secrets and not enough sleep to let Bond get away with the game this time. He takes his time to smirk and push his glasses up on his nose before responding.

"And what is it that brings you to my door, OO7? Back from China so soon, and with so little damage to your person, I would have expected you to head for the rest of your flat, or at least the reprise of a similarly relaxing conquest." he pauses for effect before he goes on.

"Or have you found something in Q branch more worth your time?" Q takes his glasses off and places them, with one hand, on the far side of his desk. He leaves his arm there; however, opening up his posture to Bond as he half leans on the hardwood.

Bond eyes Q up and down from where he stands beside the desk. Q is positive there is something almost predatory in his blue eyes, but he doesn't trust himself to not be returning the expression. Bond moves to place a hand on the corner of Q’s desk, and pivots so he stands kitty corner to it and now only about 8 inches away from Q.

"Conquests are one thing, " and it is Q or did his voice just drop lower?

"but I far prefer a challenge to an easy win." it did.


End file.
